Pogo Party
Pogo Party is a mini-game which takes place on the roof. As its name suggests, the mini-game features mainly Pogo Zombies and a few normal zombies during the huge waves. To beat this mini-game, the player has to survive three flags. It is really hard to complete it without Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms, and there is an achievement devoted to this. It is the second-to-last mini-game on most versions of Plants vs. Zombies. Icons Pogo PC.png|PC icon Pogo_party.png|iPhone/Android/XBLA icon Pogo iPad.png|iPad icon Pogo DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Zombies *Pogo Zombie *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Zombie Yeti (if already encountered) Strategies See Pogo Party/Strategies for some actual strategies. Plants recommended *Sunflower *Tall-nut *Squash *Cabbage-pult *Melon-pult *Split Pea *Starfruit *Gloom-shroom *Magnet-shroom *Flower Pot *Snow Pea *Winter Melon *Imitater (Squash or Tall-nut) Strategy tips *The Magnet-shroom is very helpful for the first few zombies, although it should not be relied upon, and isn't completely necessary (it is also almost useless later in the level due to the numbers of zombies). *The Squash can help to get rid of the first zombies, and is still useful later in game, but it isn't absolutely necessary. *The Imitater is very helpful, and should usually be used to imitate Tall-nuts, Squashes, or other instant kills. *Tall-nuts are not completely necessary in order to win, but make it much easier. *Roof Cleaners, while not completely necessary, are also very helpful in beating this level. *Potato Mines are useless in this level since the Pogo Zombie will always jump over it. It is helpful for the player to use a combination of Cabbage-pults and Kernel-pults, and to use a few Squashes while they set up Tall-nuts (and possibly a few Magnet-shrooms with Coffee Beans). The Kernel-pult alone isn't very helpful, as the butter it throws will not stop the Pogo Zombies while on their pogos. Sproing! Sproing! achievement In order to get Sproing! Sproing!, you must complete Pogo Party without using Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms. It is hard but possible. See Sproing! Sproing! for more strategy on how to get it. Gallery pogo yeti.JPG|A Zombie Yeti in Pogo Party Zombie_Yeti_Pogo_Party.jpg|Another Zombie Yeti in Pogo Party Pogo_Party_by_Minh.png|A strategy by Hoanganhminh Pogo Party 2.JPG|By Someone456 Pogo Party.jpg|Pogo Party Pogo Party MS.PNG|By PogoParty.png|LAI's P-Party Strategy Sunless Strategy.jpg|Sunless Strategy by DeathZombi Trivia *Just like Bobsled Bonanza and the hidden mini-game Air Raid, Pogo Party has a very long time between the time the player is allowed to start planting and the time the zombies come. It lasts for about 55 seconds. *According to the Tree of Wisdom, it's hard to beat both it and Bobsled Bonanza without the Squash. *This mini-game will not earn the achievement Grounded. But in the iOS version, the player can get the achievement in this mini-game. This mini-game also cannot earn the Good Morning achievement. **This is probably because of the presence of Flower Pots. *This mini-game is one of the two mini-games the play the "Graze the Roof" music. The other is the cancelled mini-game High Gravity. *If the player uses the Garden Rake in this mini-game, the first Pogo Zombie will be in the air when the rake kills it. **This is strange because it means that the Pogo Zombie didn't land on the rake to trigger it. See also *Mini-games *Pogo Zombie *Magnet-shroom *Tall-nut *Roof *Sproing! Sproing! Category:Mini-games Category:Roof Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:IPad Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Roof Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:Mini-games with 3 flags Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 Mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies